thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Jolson
Jake Jolson acts as a second main antagonist in The Getaway and was a fairly important character. He is the nephew of Charlie Jolson and the heir to becoming the future boss of the Bethnal Green Mob. He is considered to be a 'psycho' and has a strong hatred of Mark Hammond. Jake is responsible for shooting Frank Carter's partner Joe and murdering the triad Johnny Chai by beating him to death. Early Life Jake was born in 1972. At a young age, his parents were found to be unfit to look after their son and hence Charlie won custody over Jake. Charlie treated Jake as his own and hence Jake became a wild criminal like his uncle. For most of his life, Jake has been in and out of jails. Jake became best friends with Eyebrows and Sparky. In 1990, at the age of 18, Jake began to replace Mark Hammond in the Bethnal Green Mob. The two men had a falling out. This feud would continue in years to come as Mark defected to the Collins gang who were major rivals of the Jolson's. 2002 Early one morning, Jake was seen outside a brothel along with Sparky and Eyebrows by DC Frank Carter and DC Joe Fielding. Joe radioed for back-up and he and Frank moved to arrest Jake. Jake shot Joe but was later arrested by SO19 officers. While in police custody, Jake was interrogated by McCormack, who was in Jake's uncle Charlie Jolson's pocket. McCormack was under instructions from Charlie to lead the interview in a way that would discreetly tell Frank Carter information on Jamahl's latest delivery on the Thames. This was to get rid of Frank. Shortly afterwards, Jake was charged with the attempted murder of Joe and sent to prison on remand. Charlie phoned McCormack and asked him to make sure that Jake was broken out of the prison van and be back on the streets. McCormack believed that Jake was a psycho, but Charlie understood that although Jake had his moments, he had a good heart and he meant well. Charlie ordered Mark Hammond to break Jake out from custody. Jake remembered Mark from the old days and he still hates him for being a member of the Collins gang. Jake faked his own death by blowing up the prison van with a dummy of himself beside it. Jake then shot at Frank Carter's car causing him to overturn. Mark drove Jake back to the warehouse while Jake made snide comments to Mark the whole journey. At the warehouse, Jake gave Grievous a fright with his sneaky style and nearly got into a fight with fellow heavy Big Walter when he believed the latter called him "mental". Walter reassured Jake and told him there was a welcome home present for him upstairs. This turned out to be Johnny Chai, a young Triad who was seriously wounded by Sparky who was torturing him with an electric wire. Jake and Sparky greeted each other then Jake began brutally beating Johnny, eventually killing him. After they had finished with Johnny, Jake caught Mark in Charlie's office. Jake was annoyed because he had ordered Mark to stay put. Mark insulted Jake but Jake told him to watch it as he had just been speaking to Charlie about Mark's son. Jake showed Mark Johnny's bloody body which caused Mark called Jake a maniac annoying him further. Sparky restrained Jake as they needed Mark to get rid of Johnny's corpse. Jake ordered Mark to drive Johnny to Chinatown and dump the body in the street. Jake knew that this would cause the Triads to chase Mark but he ordered Mark has not to lose them. He told Mark to lure the Triads them to Hollywell Street where Jake and the boys would massacre them. However, this turned out to be a trap set up by Jake for Mark as Holywell Street is Yardie territory. As a result, the Triads and Yardies start a gang war which Mark had to fight his way through. Mark vowed to kill Jake. Later, Jake along with Eyebrows and Sparky confronted Mark at the depot and demanded the money which Mark had stolen from the Yardies. Mark threw the bag at Jake which the latter thought contained the money. It turned out to be a cat. Jake ordered Sparky to kill Mark for this insult but Mark ended up killing Sparky. Jake was devastated at Sparky's death and he tried to kill Mark himself. Charlie stopped Jake and instead brought Mark along with Yasmin to the cellar of the warehouse. As part of his plan to wipe out the other gangs, Charlie asks Jake to drive up to the depot to get the detonator for the bomb and to meet him back at the boat. Jake thought that Mark was right about his uncle being a "bloody drama queen". Unbeknownst to Jake, he had been followed to the depot by Frank Carter. At the depot, Jake retrieved the detonator and had half the Bethnal Green mob with him packing weapons to take to the Sol Vita. Once they drove off, Frank followed them. At the Sol Vita, Jake handed the detonator to Charlie. Death After handing the detonator to Charlie, Jake was confronted by Frank Carter who had followed Jake to the Sol Vita. Jake ran away from Frank and ran to the top of the ship. Frank had to chase after Jake as well as killing members of the Bethnal Green Mob on board. Frank eventually caught up with Jake on the top of the ship, where the two fought each other. Jake was killed by Frank. Personality Jake Jolson is a very dangerous man. He is described to be a psycho by many people, both friends and enemies alike. His behaviour is extremely violent as he enjoys killing people such as shooting police officers and beating people to death with his bare hands. Jake has a hair-trigger temper as he is unpredictable and gets angry very easily. Charlie believes that although violent, Jake has a good heart and he means well. Like his uncle, Jake displays racist behaviour towards the Yardies and Triads. He refers to the Collins gang as "a bunch of miserable wankers". Mission Appearances * Aiding and Abetting * Taxi for Mr Chai? (boss) * A Cat in a Bag * The Prodigal Son * Bargain Basement (first chronological appearance) * Show Some Remorse * Escort Duty * Meet Mark Hammond * Showdown with Jake (killed) Trivia *Jake Jolson is Charlie Jolson's nephew and he is the only known family member who is actually seen. *It is possible that if Charlie had died and Jake was still alive, that Jake would take over the Bethnal Green Mob and become the new leader. *Jake is described as being crazy, mental and psycho. All of which Jake hates being called. *Jake seems to hate Frank Carter and Mark Hammond equally. *Jake spends very little time in prison and gets broken out within a few hours of having been arrested. *Carter is Jake Jolson's nemesis, as they evidently have some bad history. Ultimately, Jake was defeated in the end and was killed by his nemesis DC Frank Carter aboard the Sol Vita. Category:The Getaway characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Bethnal Green Mob